Love in Gakuen High
by Yurichan678
Summary: It's your first day at Gakuen High and Gilbert just so happens to catch your mom dropping you off. But instead of bugging you he ends up falling for you. Can you over come your broken past and say 'I love you too? PrussiaXReader. Gakuen Hetalia AU. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. But I'm sure you all know that**

**This is my first reader insert so I really hope you enjoy it. I know it's kinda a short first chapter but I'm kinda new at this whole thing... **

**P.S Brandon and Aidan are my friends OC for Ireland and Northern Ireland. They can be total pranksters which I plan to take full advantage of. *Evil Laugh***

Chapter 1

The New Girl

I woke up with a start as the alarm clock went off. I had exactly an hour and a half till school started, but that was fine because mom was driving me in. It was my first day at the school Gakuen High, a school for kids form all over the world. I got ready and changed into my uniform. A red skirt, white blouse and black tie. I grabbed a bagel and munched on it while my mom drove me to school. "Have a good day (Name). I love you!" Mom yelled from the car when we got there. I just ran inside trying to ignore her as she blew kisses. "Kesese. Looks like someone's well loved" A boy said as I came in the door. I blushed light pink. "S-shut up" I said with my arms crossed. I looked him in the eyes, his… Red eyes? "I'll keep quiet if you tell me your name" He said smiling slyly. "My name? It's (Name) and I'm form (Country)." I said, "Now are you gonna return the favor or not." "I guess the awesome me could tell you that." So far I was not impressed with this guy. "I am the most awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt from Germany" He said with far to much enthusiasm for a Monday. "Whatever. I have to go to my locker, so bye" I said running off.

That was it I was lost. I had been wandering around for what felt like an hour when I saw a very familiar face. A tall strong looking boy with snow white hair and red eyes. I sighed. "You look lost libeling" Gilbert said sweetly. "I am not" I crossed my arms looking up at him. "Come on I'll give you the tour." Gilbert said. "But what about class" I asked as he pulled me down the hall. "It's ok the teacher would have had someone take you anyways. Come on!"

"And last but not least this is the library" Gilbert said leading me into one last room. He'd shown me the lunchroom, where some of the different classrooms are, and other 'awesome' things around the school. But out of all the things he'd shown me this was the best. The library was a large oval room three stories high. The shelves where lined with old rustic looking books and the room had that old book smell to it. "You looked like the reading type so I thought you'd find this cool. Most of the books on this level are general books that you would use everyday, but the second and third floors are devoted to world history. The school's got everything from present day to the beginning of time." he said, "Not like I care but my brother loves it." I could tell he was lying but I wasn't gonna tell him that. "One other thing every student is expected to be in at least one club during there time here, you should join the soccer club with me" Gilbert offered. "But don't worry about that now, I still don't know which class you're in. "Well I'm in class 134B" I said looking around. "Awesome, then we're in the same class" he said jumping up and down. "We'd better get back to class" and he pulled me out of the library.

Gilbert showed me class 134B. "You're late bruder" someone said as we walked into the class, "you missed the whole lesson." "Oh come on West. Class is boring anyways" Gilbert said. "Just listen up everyone we have a new student. Guys this is (Name), (Name) this is class 134B" he said motioning towards the class. A boy near the front stood up. "_Bonjour. _I am Francis" he said. He came up and kissed my hand. "Stop being such a flirt francy pants" Gilbert said. Another boy at the back of the room jumped up. "_Ciao! _My name is Feliciano! And this is Ludwig" he said pointing to the boy on his right. "That's my little bro" I was surprised when Gilbert said that, he looked massive and scary. Next a pair of twins stood up. "Hey, I'm Brandon and this is my twin Aidan" Brandon said smiling. "Those boys are trouble makers especially Brandon." _Look who's talking_, I thought. Brandon winked at me as he sat down. I was introduced to a bunch of other people before everyone left for the next class.

My second class was gym. I walked into the girls change room and went to find a place to change. "Hey You must be new" a girl called out to me. The girl had long dark brown hair that she was just pulling back into a pony tail and bright green eyes. "My name's Bella Van der Grott and I'm from Belgium" she had a bright cat like smile and she held out her hand so I could shake it. "I'm (Name) and I'm from (Country)" I said shaking Bella's hand. "So were in the same gym class? That's soooo cool!" She yelled jumping around. "Ya it is" I said trying to somewhat excited. "Come over here. There's a really good spot you can use" Bella said pulling me over to one a corner that I could change in. While I was changing a lot of other girls came into the room. "Liz! Lili! I want you guys to meet someone." Bella yelled out at two other girls who had walked in. "Liz, Lili this is (Name). (Name) this is Elizabeta Héderváry" she pointed towards a girl with long dark brown hair. "And this is Lili Zwingli" she pointed toward the smaller girl who had short blonde hair. "It's nice to meet you both" I said smiling at the girls. "It's great to meet you (Name)!" Elizabeta said sounding as bubbly as Bella. "Y-ya…" Lili said rather timidly. "Oh we'd better hurry before class starts" Bella said and we all rushed out of the change room.

Gym was fun and the four of us talked lots. "(Name) you should come have lunch with us" Elizabeta said. "Oh, thank you Eliz-" I started to say. "Please just call me Liz" she smiled laughing slightly. "Let's get some grub" Bella wined, "I'm starving!" "Well then let's get something to eat" I said and we headed to the line. We'd just gotten our food and had nicely sat down when Gilbert, Francis and another boy who I hadn't met yet. "(Name)! The awesome me wanted to introduce you to another friend!" Gilbert yelled at the top of his lungs, receiving looks from many people in the lunchroom. Before I could utter a word Liz stood up and looked him in the eyes. "We'd like to have a civilized lunch for once, Gilbert." "Oh come on Lizzy I just wanted introduce (Name) to Antonio" he wined. "Ya right. Just run along and get back to your stupid pranks" Liz responded crossing her arms. I knew if I didn't do something they were gonna start fighting soon. "Um… Liz it's ok, he just wants to introduce me to a friend. And he's really nice too, he showed me around this morning" I said. Liz looked at me for a moment then shot a look back a Gilbert. "Keseseses. (Name) meet another of my awesome friends Antonio!" He said grinning from ear to ear. I shook Antonio's hand. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio sat down at our table and ate the rest of lunch with us.

* * *

"Lizzy, Lizzy, wait up!" Gilbert called running down the hall to catch up with the girl. "What did I tell you about calling me that Gil" Elizabeta said turning to face the German boy. "Look I know we don't usually work together but I want to do something special for (Name)" he said almost pleadingly. "What do you want to do" Liz asked intrigued. Gilbert leant in to whisper into Liz's ear. She pulled away and nodded. "I'll go let everyone know!"

* * *

I was so kinda upset when the week ended. I had so much fun with Liz and Gil and everyone else. I got to know Feliciano and Ludwig really well too. On Friday before I went home Gil stopped me. "(Name) do you think you can meet me at the park tomorrow at 11?" He asked. "Ya of course" I said, "but why…" He never answered my question. "Ok… Guess I'll find out tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Chapter 2

Surprise

I got up early Saturday to get ready. Gilbert told me to be at the park at 11 so I needed to get moving. I pulled on my (favorite colour) shirt and favorite ripped jeans. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before heading to the door and getting my jacket. "Mom I'm going out for awhile, and yes I have my phone" I yelled from the door. "Have fun honey. I love you" she yelled back. God was she ever embarrassing.

The park was only a ten-minute walk from my house. When I got there I saw Gilbert waiting for me at the top of a hill. He saw me and started waving franticly. I decided not to let him wait and started to run up the hill "Hurry up slow poke" Gil yelled at me from his spot atop the hill. "I'm…Coming…!" I said breathlessly. He reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me the rest of the way up the hill. I crashed into Gilbert and he caught me in his arms. I couldn't help but blush. He smiled and laughed his usual laugh, but that couldn't hide the light blush on his face. He stepped aside and I saw everyone. "WELCOME TO GAKUEN HIGH!"

All my friends were there. Liz, Bella, Lili, Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, Feliciano, and some other people I didn't know yet. Everyone was sitting on picnic blankets with their favorite foods and drinks. Liz ran up to me with another boy in tow. "(Name)! Welcome to the family!" She said smiling from ear to ear. "B-b-but…" I stuttered. "We thought it would be a good idea to invite you for a picnic" the boy behind Liz said. "My name is Roderich Edelstein,it's a pleasure to meet you (Name). Elizabeta has told me a lot about you." Roderick put out his hand for me to shake. I took it smiling; he seemed nice but really uptight. "Enough of this. Lets get to the food" Gil yelled pulling me towards a picnic blanket, "we have the best food ever!"

Gilbert was right the food he brought was great. But so was everything else people brought. There were wurst, pasta, cheese, pie, sandwiches, soda pop, and everything in between. "Man all this food is so good" I said after having another bite of my wurst. "I'm glad you like it" Ludwig said to me, "bruder worked very hard on it." I looked at Gilbert who was laughing at a joke Francis had just told. Out of everyone he seemed like the lest likely person be a good cook. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I looked down at my plate and continued to eat. That wasn't all that happened though I got to meet some new people like Lili's brother Vash and Feliciano's brother Lovino. We all ate and laughed and had an over all good time. The best was yet to come though.

Brandon and Aidan were pranksters as I had learned at school that week but what they decided to do at the picnic was the best so far. They had rigged all of the coke bottles so that when someone tried to open one they'd get a coke and Mentos geyser in the face. The first one went up on the far side of the group followed by a loud "Dude!" Then one closer followed by a girl's shriek. And finally Antonio decided to open his. There was a _Whoosh _as brown fizzy liquid shoot out of the bottle. Then he was drenched in sticky, sweet, carbonated drink. We all held our breath to see how he would react. But instead of getting mad he started to laugh and chased Brandon around finally catching him in a hug making both boys stick together. We all just sat there laughing at their childish prank.

After a while Liz stood up to speak. She had already changed into a new top and skirt. "What would a picnic be with out games?" She asked. "So how 'bout we play a game of hide-and-go-seek!" We all cheered at the idea. Gil grabbed a handful of straws. "Who ever gets the shortest straw is _it_ for the round" he said once we all gathered around. He went first grabbing a straw. "And it's not the most awesome me!" we went around the circle until a boy named Arthur pulled the short straw. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed. He had an English accent so I could tell right away where he was from. "All right everyone hide, I'm counting down from 20." We all ran off to hide as soon as his eyes were closed. But I wasn't all that fast so as soon as I got to any good hiding spot it was already taken. "10, 9, 8…" I ran towards a large oak tree. "6, 5, 4…" I was almost there. "2, 1!" I dove for cover and landed on something… Soft? I realized a little to late that I had landed on top of someone. "Ready or not here I come!" Arthur yelled from the far side of the field. The person pulled me up on their lap holding me tightly so we wouldn't get caught. I turned my head slightly to see the boy who had gotten hit by the first geyser. "Hey my name's (Name)" I whispered as quietly as I could. "N-nice to meet you, I'm Alfred F. Jones" he seemed a bit uneasy having me on my lap. "I can move if you're uncomfortable" I said. "No Iggy would catch us for sure. It's fine really."

We sat there for what seemed like forever just talking about trivial things before Arthur caught us. "Awww man… Dude you caught us" Alfred wined. "You git. What are you doing here with (Name)?" He asked looking awfully suspicious. "(Name) needed a spot to hide that's all. Your so perverted Iggy!" He said in his own defense. "I am not! And what did I tell you about calling me by that obscene nickname!" Arthur yelled at him. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Arthur left in a huff to go find more people and Alfred and I went to sit down with the others who had been caught. Brandon and Aidan were the first to be caught, which was not surprising seeing as the two could never shut up. We sat down and Alfred started to tell me about his family, his brother and parents, and I told him about my family as well. After a while Gilbert came a sat down on the other side of me. "Hey libeling" he said smiling "what ya up to?" "I'm just talking with Alfred" I smiled sweetly at him. I wasn't sure what I said that was wrong but for the rest of the game both boys kept glaring at each other. It was quite unnerving actually. Finally Ludwig was found last, which was surprising since he was so big.

We were all kind of bored after the game and none of us really wanted to play again. Well sat and talked for a while then Antonio jumped up and ran to his bag producing a soccer ball. "Let's play football!" He yelled. We all jumped at the idea and divided into teams of six. I was on a team with Gilbert, Vash, Arthur, Lovino, and Francis. We played for a good hour and a half before we were so tired that we fell to the ground exhausted. I was sweating and my clothes clung to me awkwardly. I was really hot so I went to the cooler to get a bottle of water. Over on the far side of the field Brandon and Aidan were dumping the freezing cold water bottles on each others heads. It seemed like a good way to cool off so I crept up behind Gilbert and tossed the water at him. He yelped and spun around, water running down his shoulders. "Oh your gonna get it" he said and started to chase me around the field. He caught me eventually, grabbing me around the waist, and dumped his water bottle on my head. I was soaked and quite cold but I was laughing all the same. We had some more fun with our remaining water bottles each of us getting completely soaked before we started to pack up.

I saw Gilbert trying to fold up the picnic blanket with little success. So I went over and pulled the blanket out of his hands. "Hey I was folding that" he said crossing his arms. He had removed his shirt earlier because it was so wet and was now revealing his smooth pale skin and perfect abs. It was hard not to gape at times and with the little pouty face he was giving me I couldn't help but blush. "Your not doing it right" I said spinning around so my back was to him. "(Name) please…" he had put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me, which made it very hard to fold the blanket. In truth, though, that wasn't the most of my worries. I was blushing so badly. _Why am I acting like this!_ I thought. "Will you just let me fold the darn thing" I tried to say as evenly as possible. "Fine…" he said releasing me. I quickly folded the blanket and handed it back to him without another word.

We all said our good byes and left for home. As I was walking back my mind kept drifting back to Gilbert. His perfect body, wet hair plastered to his head, big goofy grin stretching across his face, and that laugh. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. They were making you think of _Him_. They were not alike in any way but the tightness in my chest was the same as was the heat in my cheeks. I stepped inside the house and called to mom telling her I was home. "Your soaked honey?" She observed as I came in. I just laughed and told her I'd tell her all about it later. I ran up the stairs and into the washroom. I took of my soaking wet clothes and started running the water for a shower. As soon as I stepped in the tears started to fall down my face. "Why do they have to be so similar."

**Who could this mystery man be? Well you'll have to wait and see ; D**

**Did you guys like the prank Brandon and Aidan played?**

**Thank you for all the reviews and Happy Holidays! **


End file.
